Kematian
by aniranzracz
Summary: Aku cinta padamu, walaupun kematian sudah memisahkan kita -Rose x Scorpius x Lily- Mind to RnR?


**Kematian **

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Kematian © aniranzracz

Timeline: Tahun kelima Lily Potter

-xoxox-

Sejak kecil, aku sangat penasaran dengan kematian.

Well, walaupun sudah ada ilmuwan-ilmuwan yang meneliti tentang kematian, kematian itu tetap menjadi sesuatu yang asing dan misterius bagi orang-orang yang masih hidup, bukan?

Tapi, rasa penasaranku sudah terjawab.

Mengapa? Sebab… aku sudah mati. Aku, Lily Luna Potter, sudah meninggalkan dunia fana ini untuk selamanya.

Ternyata, kematian itu hanya menyakitkan di awalnya saja, setelah itu, kau akan merasakan hal normal dan tetap hidup, di alam lain. Hidup dengan wujud berbeda tentu saja, sesuai dengan pilihanmu

Kau akan memilih diantara dua pilihan, tepat ketika kau meninggalkan dunia ini. Kau akan memilih untuk tetap tinggal di dunia ini atau hanya bertahan selama 40 hari dengan masing-masing wujud yang berbeda dan dibarengi dengan resiko-resiko yang ada.

Kalau kau memilih untuk tinggal sampai dunia kiamat, maka wujudmu akan menjadi transparan tapi terlihat oleh manusia –atau mungkin penyihir-penyihir– lainnya. Tapi, kalau kau memilih hanya tinggal selama empat puluh hari, maka wujudmu akan menjadi transparan dan tak bisa dilihat oleh orang lain.

Eh? Aku lupa sesuatu! Kau bisa menampakkan dirimu –dalam kata lain, bisa dilihat oleh orang lain dengan wujud transparanmu– sebanyak satu kali selama paling lama sepuluh menit masing-masing dalam empat puluh hari tersebut. Dan di kesempatan langka itu, kita bisa bercakap-cakap dengan manusia-manusia lainnya.

Resiko kalau kau memilih tinggal selamanya adalah kau hanya akan tersiksa karena kau berbeda dengan orang-orang lainnya, lagipula, peminat pilihan ini lebih sedikit persentasenya dengan yang memilih pilihan satunya. Dan, kalau kau memilih untuk tinggal selama empat puluh hari, maka, kau hanya akan melihat orang-orang lainnya selama empat puluh hari tersebut –empat puluh hari terakhirmu– dan orang itu tak akan melihatmu.

Aku sudah berpikir matang-matang dan memutuskan hanya tinggal empat puluh hari saja.

Semua orang pasti tak suka dan merasa aneh kan, kalau aku hidup di dunia ini dengan wujud yang berbeda?

Dan satu lagi, kalau kita sudah meninggal dan sudah memutuskan, kita akan tetap merasakan perasaan-perasaaan yang dirasakan oleh manusia-manusia lain yang masih hidup.

Misalnya… seperti aku saat ini.

Aku masih merasakan cinta dan aku juga merasakan kesedihan yang luar biasa. Aku sedih karena aku hanya bisa melihat Dad, Mum, dan keluarga besarku yang lain selama empat puluh hari.

Tapi, aku merasa lebih sedih lagi karena aku hanya bisa melihatmu, Scorpius –kekasihku– selama empat puluh hari lagi.

.

.

Aku meninggal kemarin. Dan hari ini adalah hari pemakamanku.

Di kuburan tempatku beristirahat selama-lamanya, banyak sekali penyihir-penyihir berdatangan.

Aku sudah melihat Dad, Mum, Al, James, Rose, dan masih banyak lagi. Oh, rupanya, Hogwarts mengizinkan keluarga dan teman-temanku untuk datang ke pemakanku. Tak hanya itu, aku juga melihat seseorang yang membuat kesedihanku bertambah beberapa kali lipat.

Aku melihatmu, _Sayang_. Aku melihat cinta pertama sekaligus terakhirku.

Scorpius –kau– adalah seorang laki-laki dewasa berumur tujuh belas, kalian dan aku tahu itu. Err, bukannya aku tak memperbolehkan atau menganggap konyol laki-laki dewasa menangis, tapi aku heran.

Kenapa kau tak berusaha tegar atas kepergianku, _Sayang_? Padahal Dad, Al dan James yang juga sudah dewasa tak menangis sedari tadi walaupun mereka sedih.

Kau pastilah sangat menyayangiku dan tak rela atas kepergianku.

Kau terus saja menangis sejak aku pertama kali melihatmu di pemakaman ini. Sekarang, kau, laki-laki yang sangat aku cintai terisak dengan wajah yang memerah sembari memegang kuat nisanku, seolah-olah berusaha keras memendam keinginannya untuk menggali kuburku dalam-dalam.

Sudahlah, Scorpius. Lupakan saja aku dan carilah wanita lain yang lebih baik dariku. Kita sudah berbeda dan tak akan pernah bisa disatukan kembali.

.

.

Setelah pemakaman itu, aku memang biasa mengunjungi keluargaku walaupun kesempatan menampakkan diri tak kugunakan.

Tetapi, sebiasa-biasanya aku mengunjungi keluargaku, aku lebih biasa lagi mengunjungimu, _Sayang_. Atau mungkin, berada di sampingmu setiap waktu.

Rose, James, Al, dan keluarga-keluargaku yang lain –yang masih belajar di Hogwarts– serta kau sudah kembali ke sekolah.

Dan walaupun begitu, kau masih tak dapat menahan tangisnya. Padahal, sepupu-sepupuku saja sudah berusaha melupakan kesedihan mereka atas kepergianku.

Untung saja, Rose bersedia menghiburmu setiap harinya.

.

.

_Aku sedang duduk di sebelahmu yang tersedu di tepi Danau Hitam ketika Rose datang menghampiri kita, atau lebih tepatnya, menghampirimu._

"_Hai, Scorpius!" sapa Rose, lalu duduk di sampingmu, di sisi yang tidak aku tempati._

_Kau menoleh dan tersenyum hampa pada Rose. "Hai, Rose."_

"_Kenapa kau bersedih?" tanya Rose setelah sebelumnya sunyi. _

_Kau hanya diam. Tanpa menjawab, Rose harusnya sudah tahu. _

"_Memang sulit kalau kehilangan orang yang sangat kita cintai. Aku mengerti yang kau rasakan. Tapi, kau tak boleh bersedih terus-menerus, masih ada hari dan aktivitas yang menunggu kita," ujar Rose menghiburmu._

"_Hanya Lily seorang yang ada di hatiku. Aku mencintainya dan aku tahu kalau dia juga mencintaiku. Dan dia meninggalkanku sendirian sekarang? Hah, aku tak akan pernah bisa mencari pengganti Lily walaupun Lily sudah meninggalkanku," balasmu pada Rose._

_Rose tersenyum tenang. "Dia tak meninggalkanmu. Paling tidak, cinta terakhirnya ditujukan kepadamu, bukan? Dan, jangan pernah mencari pengganti Lily! Lily pasti tak akan suka. Cari saja wanita lain untuk mendampingimu, bukan mencari wanita lain untuk menjadi penggantinya di kehidupanmu." _

_Kau tersenyum balik. "Ya, kau benar. Lily pasti tak akan suka." _

_._

_._

_Kau masuk ke dalam kamarmu di asrama Slyhterin. _

_Kamar itu kosong. Al dan John, penghuni lain kamar itu entah sedang kemana. Hanya kau sendiri yang berada di kamar itu. _

_Tanpa kusangka, kau berbaring di kasurmu dan –untuk kesekian kalinya_– _kau menangis lagi. _

_Scorpius, kau telah dihibur dan dinasihati oleh banyak orang agar tegar atas kepergianku, tapi mengapa kau terus menerus bersedih, Sayang? _

_Kau telah dewasa dan seharusnya kau tahu mana yang benar dan mana yang salah. Lagipula, banyak wanita lain di dunia ini yang lebih pantas berada di sisimu dan menjadi pemilik hatimu selain aku. _

_._

_._

_Sekarang adalah pelajaran Sejarah Sihir, bersama Profesor Binns. Slytherin satu kelas dengan Gryffindor._

_Pelajaran yang membosankan, penuh dengan ketidak pedulian serta berat bagimu karena kau belum kuat atas kematian kekasihmu –aku_– _dan itu membuatmu mempunyai waktu yang lebih banyak untuk mengenang memori-memori indah kita. _

_Banyak sekali hal yang kau kenang dan kau tuliskan di sebuah perkamen –yang harusnya kau tulisi materi-materi pelajaran Sejarah Sihir_– _dengan sebuah pena bulu hadiah dariku satu tahun yang lalu. _

_Lalu, kau menangis lagi, Sayang. Menangis diam-diam dan tanpa suara._

_Dan Profesor Binns marah karena kau malah menangis, bukannya memperhatikan apa yang ia terangkan di depan kelas. Well, ini adalah kejadian yang langka sebenarnya, karena biasanya Profesor Binns bahkan tidak menegur murid yang tidur dalam kelasnya!_

"_Mr. Malfoy, kenapa kau tidak memperhatikan pelajaranku?" tanya Profesor Binns marah. Semua murid serentak memandangmu. _

_Kau hanya terdiam dan terus mengeluarkan tangisan. _

"_Kau harusnya memperhatikan pelajaranku! Pelajaran sesungguhnya lebih penting dari tangisan yang entah kau tujukan kepada siapa itu!" seru Profesor Binns lagi. _

_Kau hanya terdiam dan tak melawan. Tidak seperti yang akan kau lakukan kalau aku belum meninggal. _

"_Dia masih sedih, Profesor!" seru Rose membelamu. Dan seluruh kelas sekarang menoleh ke arah Rose. _

"_Kekasihnya, atau salah satu murid kesayangan Anda, baru saja meninggal! Dan Anda tak menoleransi tangisan sedih di dalam kelas Anda? Dasar tak punya perasaan!" seru Rose lagi. _

_Kau menolak pembelaan Rose. "Sudahlah, Rose. Professor Binns benar, aku yang salah. Aku tak seharusnya menangis saat pelajaran berlangsung." _

"_Tidak, Scorpius! Dia keterlaluan! Dia tak tahu yang namanya kesedihan!" _

_Profesor Binns terlihat ingin meledak marah. "Peduli apa aku soal kekasih Mr. Malfoy? Dan Miss Weasley, keluar! Dan jangan menghadiri kelasku lagi sampai aku mengizinkanmu masuk!" _

_Rose beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Well, dengan senang hati saya lakukan, Profesor." _

_Lalu, Rose berjalan pelan, menarikmu –yang tak berdaya_– _untuk menemaninya keluar dan menghormat di depan Profesor Binns. _

_Serentak, semua murid yang sedang belajar di kelas itu berjalan keluar dari kelas, mengikutimu dan Rose. Meninggalkan Profesor Binns yang mengamuk seorang diri di dalam kelas itu. _

_._

_._

_Semenjak aku meninggal, porsi makanmu berubah drastis. Kau mungkin hanya makan kalau kau ingin atau kalau kau sangat lapar. _

_Dan jujur, aku sangat khawatir dengan keadaanmu sekarang, Sayang. _

_Kulitmu menjadi lebih pucat dari sebelumnya, bibirmu menjadi kering dan kau seakan tak punya tenaga lagi. _

_Seperti saat ini..._

_Kau tetap pergi ke Aula Besar saat jam makan malam, tapi, di sana kau hanya makan dengan seperempat porsi makanmu yang biasa. _

"_Hai, Scorpius," sapa Rose. Rose memutuskan makan malam di meja Slytherin khusus untuk menghiburmu. _

_Kau diam dan mengaduk-aduk bubur yang kau ambil dari tadi. _

"_Kenapa tak makan?" tanya Rose lagi. Ia sudah mengambil sepiring ayam goreng._

"_Tidak mau," jawabmu. _

"_Lily lagi? Hm! Lily pastilah khawatir terhadap keadaanmu sekarang kalau kau terus seperti ini," ujar Rose. "Ayo dimakan!" _

"_Tak mau," _

"_Makan, dong!" _

"_Tidak mau,"_

"_Makan!"_

"_Tidak!"_

"_Makan!" _

"_Tidak! Jangan paksa aku!" _

_Itulah perdebatan kecil yang kau lakukan bersama Rose. Perdebatan itu terus berlangsung seru sampai akhirnya Rose kehilangan kesabaran. _

_Rose mengambil mangkuk buburmu yang sedari tadi hanya kau mainkan dan memutuskan untuk menyuapimu. _

"_Makan, Scorpius," _

"_Tidak," _

_Rose berusaha mengumpulkan kesabarannya dan kemudian…_

"_Scorpie, pesawatnya mau mendarat, buka mulut," ujar Rose dengan nada seperti ibu yang menyuapi anaknya seraya tersenyum. _

_Kau hanya diam dan menutup mulut rapat-rapat. _

"_Pesawatnya mendarat dimana, dong?" tanya Rose lagi, masih dengan nada seperti sebelumnya._

_Pelan, kau tersenyum geli dan akhirnya membuka mulutmu, menerima suapan yang Rose sebut dengan pesawat. Begitu terus sampai akhirnya semangkuk bubur habis kau telan. _

_Aku senang kau mau makan dan mengisi tenagamu kembali, Sayang. Walaupun dibantu oleh Rose. _

_._

_._

_Kau tak pernah lagi bermain Quidditch sejak aku meninggal. Mengapa, Sayang? Menurutku, itu patut disayangkan, mengingat kau adalah salah satu Chaser paling berbakat di Hogwarts. _

_Al adalah kapten Quidditch asrama Slytherin tahun ini. Karena itu, kau diberikan izin oleh Al untuk meredam kesedihanmu terlebih dahulu sebelum latihan rutin seperti biasa. _

_Dan saat ini adalah saat dimana seluruh anggota tim Slytherin latihan dengan keras untuk menghadapi Ravenclaw minggu depan. _

_Tapi, kau tak ikut latihan. Kau hanya duduk di tribun menonton latihan seperti yang sering kau lakukan sejak aku meninggal. _

"_Hai, Scorpius," sapa Rose lagi. Ia ikut duduk di sebelahmu dan menonton latihan. _

"_Hai," _

"_Kenapa kau tak ikut latihan?" tanya Rose. _

_Kau menghela nafas panjang. "Setiap aku melihat sapu, aku jadi teringat Lily. Apalagi ketika aku mengingat posisiku sebagai Chaser. Lily juga seorang Chaser dulu, kan?" _

_Rose tertawa pelan. "Kau harusnya berlatih! Lily akan senang melihatmu menang dan menggapai mimpimu sebagai Chaser terbaik di dunia ini! Dan… Lily pasti tak senang kalau melihat kau tak meraih mimpimu hanya karena dia." _

_Kau terdiam, lalu tersenyum. "Ya, kau benar." _

_Rose mengernyit. "Lalu? Kenapa kau hanya diam? Kau tak pergi mengambil sapu dan latihan?" _

_Tanpa disuruh, kau pergi mengambil sapu milikmu dan latihan bersama yang lainnya, diiringi oleh seruan pembangkit semangat dari Rose. _

_Aku senang kau jadi bersemangat kembali meraih cita-citamu, Sayang. Walaupun –sekali lagi– harus dibantu Rose. _

_._

_._

_Tak terasa, ini adalah hari terakhirku di dunia ini. _

_Tepat dengan kunjungan Hogsmeade. _

…

"_Kau tak ke Hogsmeade?" tanya Rose saat sarapan pagi di Aula kepadamu. _

"_Tidak," _

_Rose mengernyit heran. "Kenapa? Seingatku, dulu kau yang paling bahagia kalau ada kunjungan ke Hogsmeade?" _

_Kau mendengus. "Dulu. Dulu berbeda dengan sekarang. Dulu aku masih bisa pergi bersama Lily, dan sekarang aku hanya pergi sendirian."_

_Sunyi. _

"_Mau pergi bersamaku?" tanya Rose perlahan. Wajahnya berubah menjadi merah jambu. _

_Kau menoleh ke arah Rose. "Well, boleh. Daripada aku pergi sendiri." _

…

"_Kau tak lelah? Kita sudah ke Honeydukes, Shrieking Shack, dan banyak tempat lainnya," tanya Rose. _

_Kau mengangguk. "Tentu aku lelah. Mau ke Three Broomstick?" _

_Rose mengangguk sembari tersenyum lebar. Tanda ia setuju dengan usulmu. _

_Kau dan Rose pun berjalan ke Three Broomstick dan memesan dua gelas butterbeer hangat. _

_..._

"_Kau masih sangat menyayangi Lily, ya?" tanya Rose membuka percakapan. _

_Kau mengangguk. "Aku sangat mencintai Lily." _

"_Lily sudah meninggal," _

"_Ya. Tenang saja, aku tahu itu," _

_Sunyi. _

"_Err, kita sudah akan lulus sebentar lagi, bukan? Umumnya, setelah lulus, teman-teman kita akan bertungangan dan kemudian menikah. Err, kau tak membuka hatimu untuk perempuan lain?" tanya Rose dengan wajah seperti kepiting rebus. _

_Kau mengernyit heran dan kemudian mengangkat kedua bahumu. "Tidak tahu," _

"_Kalau ada seorang gadis yang menginginkanmu menjadi pacarnya, bagaimana?" _

_Kau mengangkat kedua bahumu kembali. "Tidak tahu. Memangnya siapa dan kenapa sih?" _

_Sunyi. Sunyi lagi. _

"_Kalau aku? Err, kalau aku yang memintamu jadi pacarku?" tanya Rose lagi. _

_Kau terkesiap dan menelan bulat-bulat butterbeer hangat yang entah kenapa menjadi dingin. Rupanya, kau menyadari apa yang Rose maksudkan. _

"_Bagaimana? Kau mau?" Rose bertanya lagi. _

_Sunyi. Lagi-lagi sunyi. Kenapa kau tak menjawabnya, Scorpius?_

_Kau mendesah. "Tak tahu. Err, aku akan memikirkannya lagi dan memberikanmu jawaban nanti." _

_Rose menghela nafas. "Yeah. Aku seharusnya tahu kalau kau hanya mencintai Lily. Tapi, kau harus sadar kalau Lily sudah tak ada di dunia ini lagi dan kau juga harus tahu kalau aku sangat amat mencintaimu." _

_Diam. Tak ada lagi percakapan setelah itu._

_._

_._

_Kau tak makan malam lagi hari ini, Sayang. Sama seperti kebiasaanmu setelah aku meninggal. Tapi, kau langsung pergi ke kamarmu saat penghuni Hogwarts lainnya makan malam._

_Yang kutahu, kau tak makan bukan karena aku, tapi karena pernyataan cinta Rose padamu. _

_Aku tahu. Kau pasti ingin menerima Rose, bukan? Tapi, kau masih mencintaiku? Iya, kan? _

_Kau menangis. Menangis lagi. _

_Mengapa kau menjadi lemah setelah kutinggalkan, Sayang? _

_Rose benar. Kau harus sadar kalau aku tak menginjak tanah bumi lagi saat ini, kau harus sadar kalau aku tak tersentuh lagi dengan tangan-tangan duniawi saat ini, dan kau harus sadar kalau aku tak bisa lagi menghirup udara pagi yang segar sekarang. Artinya, kau harus sadar kalau aku tak lagi ada di dunia ini. Aku sudah mati, Sayang. _

_Dengan cara apa aku memberitahumu kalau lebih baik kau menerima Rose?_

…

_Apakah… aku harus menggunakan satu kesempatan untuk berjumpa langsung denganmu? Walaupun hanya sepuluh menit?_

…

_Ya. Aku akan menggunakan kesempatan itu. Aku harus mengunjungimu. Dan, karena itu, aku menampakkan diriku di hadapanmu yang tengah menangis saat ini. _

…

"_Scorpius…" ujarku lirih, memanggilmu. _

_Kau berbalik dan membelalakkan mata ketika melihatku dalam wujud transparan. "Lily?" _

_Aku tersenyum hampa. "Ya. Aku Lily."_

_Kau menganga tak percaya, lalu kau berjalan mendekatiku dan berusaha memegang wujudku. _

_Tak tersentuh. Sama sekali tak tersentuh. _

_Aku tersenyum lagi. "Aku tak bisa kau sentuh, Sayang. Kita berbeda sekarang." _

"_Apakah ini mimpi?" _

_Aku menggeleng. "Bukan. Ini bukan mimpi."_

_Sunyi. _

"_Mengapa kau tak menerima Rose langsung saat itu? Bukankah kau menginginkannya?" tanyaku akhirnya. _

_Kau mendesah. "Aku… sangat mencintaimu." _

_Aku tertawa pelan. "Aku tahu itu. Aku juga mencintaimu. Tapi kau harus menyadari kalau kita berbeda dan kau harus mencari pendamping hidupmu kelak. Aku sungguh ingin menjadi pendampingmu, tapi itu tak mungkin. Aku sudah meninggal. Lagipula… kau juga ingin bersama dengan Rose, bukan?" _

_Kau mengangguk. "Tapi aku tak mencintainya. Aku mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatiku, Lils." _

_Aku mengangguk mengerti. "Ya. Memang tak ada cinta sekarang, tapi… mungkin saja di masa depan cinta itu akan tumbuh." _

"_Kau yakin? Kau tak keberatan kalau aku melepasmu?" tanyamu pelan. _

_Aku tersentak. Tentu aku keberatan, tapi apa daya? _

…

_Aku tersenyum lirih. "Tidak. Aku tak keberatan. Ini sudah saatnya kita berpisah, Sayang," _

_Kau mengangguk. Sebutir air mata mengalir lagi dari matamu, lalu dengan cepat kau hapus. _

"_Kau masih akan mengunjungiku lagi kan? Kalau aku atau kau ingin?" tanyamu lagi. _

_Aku merasakan hampa yang luar biasa. Seakan hampa ini akan menelanku bulat-bulat. "Tidak. Ini mungkin adalah pertemuan terakhir kita, Scorpius," _

…

"_Aku mengerti," _

_Sunyi. _

"_Aku tak pernah hilang dari sini," kataku akhirnya, pelan dan tercekat sembari menunjuk dadamu. _

_Kau memelukku. Memeluk udara kosong.  
><em>

"_Aku akan sangat merindukanmu, Sayang," ujarmu seraya menangis. _

_Aku juga mengeluarkan air mata dan balas memelukmu. "Aku juga pasti akan merindukanmu. Dan ada satu hal yang ingin aku sampaikan kepadamu," _

"_Apa?" _

"_Aku cinta padamu, walaupun kematian sudah memisahkan kita," ujarku. Bersamaan dengan itu, wujudku menghilang pelan-pelan. _

_Bukan, bukan kehabisan waktu. Tapi, sudah waktuku untuk pergi ke alam lain. Karena… kematian. _

-xoxox-

END

Gimana? Hancur, ya?

Deskripsinya muter-muter ya?

Review ya kalau mau dan sempat.


End file.
